Just a Day in the Life of a Normal Superhero
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: Just because they're superheroes doesn't mean they don't have those goof up moments...turns out they'll have to make some rules as they go...
1. Chapter 1

**_I had this wacky idea. I'll do a story for each one of these._  
**

* * *

**1. Forgot to put the lid on the blender, turned it on, and had everything fly out**

**2. Gotten your head stuck between the stair rails **

**3. Broken a chair by leaning back in it**

**4. Had gum fall out of your mouth while you were talking (and then it just sits there on the ground, and me and the person I was talking to just stare at it in an akward silent moment)**

**5. Choked on your own spit while you were talking**

**6. Had people tell you that you are blonde when you're not/or had had people tell you that your blonde highlights are going to your head**

**7. Been caught staring at your crush by your crush him/herself**

**8. Have looked for something for at least 10 min then realized it was in your hand**

**9. Tried to push open a door that said pull**

**10. Tried to pull open a door that said push**

**11. Have actually believed someone when they said that they knew how to make a love potion**

**12. Have hit yourself in the process of trying to hit something else**

**14. Have actually exploded marshmallows in the microwave**

**15. Have gotten gum stuck in your hair**

**16. Had gum fall out of your mouth while trying to blow a bubble**

**17. Have had the juice from a mini tomato squirt out and hit somebody else when you bit into it**

**18. Have had your drink come out your nose because you were laughing so hard**

**19. Have called one of your good friends by the wrong name**

**20. Have skinned your toe because you were playing soccer or kickball with flip flops on or you were barefoot**

**21. Have put a sticker on your forehead, forgot it was there, and went out in public with it on.**

**22. Have fallen out of a barbie car meant for barbies**

**23. Have run into a closed door**

**24. Have almost shot someone with a water gun while trying to shoot something else**

**25.**** Searched for your cell phone while you were talking on it**

**26. It has taken you longer than 5 min to get a joke**

**27. Have gotten your hair stuck in a blow dryer**

**28. Have gotten your hair stuck in a fan**

**29. Have tripped on a crack in the sidewalk**

**30. Said o'clock after saying how many min after the hour, example: 5:30 o'clock, or 6:15 o'clock**

**31. After someone told you that there was gum on the ground, you stepped in it.**

**32. Put on a white shirt even though you already knew it was raining outside**

**33. ****Have ever walked up to a stranger because you thought they were someone else**

**34. Ever been kicked out of a grocery store/off their property**

**35. Touched the stove, the curling iron, a hot pan, etc on purpose even though you knew it was hot**

**36. Picked out your change of clothes, took off the ones you had on and then accidentally put the old clothes back on.**

**37. Wondered why something wasn't working then realized it wasn't plugged in**

**38. Put the cereal in the fridge, or put the milk in the cupboard**

**39. Walked into a pole**

**40. Wore two different earrings or shoes by accident**

**41. Put your shirt on backwards/inside-out without realizing it then left your house**

**42. Tried to take a picture of your/someone's eye with the flash on**

**43. Gotten a ring stuck on your finger because you put it on even though you knew it was too small**

**44. Walked out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to your shoe without realizing it**

**45. Went to go do something/go get something, then when you got there forgot what is was that you were going to do.**

**46. Picked up someone else's drink and drank out of it by accident when your drink was right next to it.**

**47. Fallen out of your chair while trying to pick something up**

**48. Have poked yourself in the eye**

**49. Have gotten in the shower with your socks still on**

**50. Melted your hairbrush while doing your hair**

**51. Have done enough stupid things to make a test**

**52. Have accidentally stabbed yourself with a pencil**

**53. Have sung the wrong verse to a song without realizing it**

**54. Have given an odd answer to a question because you didn't hear the question in the first place and didn't feel like asking what it was.**

**55. Told someone you were the wrong age because you seriously forgot how old you were.**

**56. Looked into an overhead light purposefully while it was on**

**57. Got up early and got ready for school/work/meeting, then realized that you didn't have school/work/meeting that day.**

**58. Have tripped on a cord after someone told you to watch out for it**

**60. Have ever laughed at a joke or movie that no one else thought was funny**

**61. Done the Macarena to the electric slide or vice-versa**

**62. Said funner, then had someone make fun of you for it**

**63. Have repeated yourself at least twice in the same sentence**

**64. Brought up an inside joke with the wrong person **

**65. Didn't do the backside of an assignment because you thought that there wasn't one or because you had already looked and forgot that**

**there was another side.**

**66. Did more work than you had to on an assignment because you didn't read the directions**

**67. Corrected someone's grammar/pronunciation then figured out that you were the one that was wrong.**

**68. Put something in a special place so that you would remember where it was, then forgot where you put it.**

**69. Put ice in your drink after the glass was full of liquid and had it splash out.**

**70. Told a lie then forgot what it was that you had said and got caught.**

**71. When wearing goggles, you pulled them away from your face**

**and let go so that they would come back and snap you in the face**

**72. Forgot to make sure that the lamp was off before you replaced the light bulb**

**73. Ran into a door jam**

**74. Told someone that you hardly ever do stupid things, then immediately did/said something stupid**

**75. Told someone to watch out for something, then you were the one that ran into it**

**76. Have purposely licked playground sand**

**77. Have purposely and repeatedly flicked yourself with a rubber band**

**78. Gotten so hyper that someone actually thought you were drunk when you weren't**

**79. Have been so hyper you actually scared people**

**80. Put duct tape on your body then pulled it off to see if it would pull your hairs out**

**81. Put duct tape on your hair/someone else's hair then pulled it off**

**82. Put a clothes pin/hair clip on your lip, figured out that it hurt, then did it again**

**83. Sat and wondered why men's dress shirts have a loop on the back.**

**84. Made up a code name for someone so that you could talk about them to someone else and no one else would know who you were**

**talking about**

**85. Have gotten a hairbrush stuck in your hair**

**86. Used the straw to blow the straw wrapper at someone**

**87. Shaved your tongue because you thought your taste buds looked weird**

**88. When at a restaurant/cafeteria, you used your spoon to fling stuff at people**

**89. Have flung forks at people in a restaurant/cafeteria**

**90. Sucked on a cup and got a hickey from it.**

**91. As you were writing, you moved your head back and forth with your pen/pencil**

**92. Have drawn finger puppets on your fingers then named them**

**93. Have wrapped someone in a roll of toilet paper**

**94. Have used somebody else's toothbrush without even realizing it wasn't yours**

**95. Started telling a story and forget what you were talking about or what happened in the story.**

**96. When you saw a 'beware of dog' sign, you told the owners to beware of the dogs not realizing they owned the dogs**

**97. You have spelled your own name wrong before**

**98. When lying in bed you look for pictures in the texture of the ceiling.**

**99. Have used your calculator as a form of communication in class**

**100. Have popped a balloon in your mouth.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally walked in the kitchen, expecting something to eat.

Robin was hanging upside down from one of the rafters above the couch.

Superboy was watching static on the TV.

Kaulder was training.

Otherwise, the mountain was completely empty.

To make matters worse, all they had in the fridge was milk and strawberries.

"I'm hungry!" Wally complained, plopping down on one of the bar-stools by the counter.

"Why don't you fix something then, genius?" Asks Robin, flipping into sitting position on the rafter.

"What do you want me to fix? We only have fruit and milk!"

"Why don't you make a smoothie?"

Wally stares at him. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"So...I need ice...right?"

"I'm thirteen! I don't know!"

"But-I mean-You fight crime but you don't know how to make a smoothie?"

"You fight crime and you don't know how to make a smoothie." The boy wonder pointed out.

"But your a bat! You're supposed to know everything!"

"Have you seen Batman cook?"

"No, but-"

"Here's a recipe for a smoothie." Said Robin, changing his crouching position to a cross-legged one. He had pulled up his wrist computer, and was typing on it. "You need four medium strawberries, 1 teaspoon of sugar, 1/2 a cup of milk and 1 cup of ice."

Wally gathered the ingredients, and looked up to Robin. "Dude will you come down?"

"Nope! Now you need to find a blender."

Wally found one, and sighed and looked up at Robin.

"Now you need to blend the strawberries, ice, milk, and sugar together."

Robin lept over so he was standing on the rafter above the blender.

Wally pressed the start button, and the next thing the two hero's knew they were both covered in a pink chunky substance.

"WALLY! YOU FORGOT TO PUT THE LID ON!"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME TO!"

The boys started having a screaming contest.

They didn't notice when Conner left, so they defiantly didn't notice when Batman walked in.

And he just turned around and walked out.

* * *

**Things that need to change in Mt. Justice**

****1. No smoothies...ever.

2. Don't let Robin and Wally use blenders.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry, but Wally and Dick friendship stuff is so much fun to write!

* * *

Robin was bored. He was sitting on the steps in front of his house, bouncing a small ball, waiting for Wally to come pick him up. He was home alone, and wanted nothing more than something fun to do.

He had SUPERSPEED! Why couldn't they be on time just once?

Then the ball fell through the rails on the side of the steps. Dick reached for the ball, putting his head through the rails.

_'Dang, why do they have to make these spaces so small?' _He wondered, as his fingers clenched around the ball.

Then trying to pull his head out of the rails he realized in horror...he was stuck. He, the Boy Wonder, was stuck.

That was such a Wally thing to do!

He yanked back once more, whacking his head on the bars.

He wouldn't call for help. Nope, he'd figure out how to get outta this by himself.

He yanked and twisted and pulled.

Yet he was still stuck.

_'Crap. This is going to be so embarrassing.'_

"Bruce! Alfred!"

The he remembered. They weren't home.

'_Crud.'_

An hour, a migrane, and the worst sore neck ever; Wally and Barry appeared.

"Dick, what're you doing?" Barry asked.

"I _was _trying to get my ball."

"Are you stuck?" Wally questioned.

"I'm definitely not here for my health!"

At just that moment Bruce and Alfred decided to show up.

A slight smirk lined Bruce's lips as he climbed out of the car.

"My word," Chuckled Alfred.

"Dick," Asked Bruce. "Are you stuck?"

"YES!" Shouted Dick, exasperated. "Now just GET ME OUT!

"What were you doing?"

Feeling even more stupid, he mumbled, "Getting my ball."

"What?"

"I WAS GETTING MY BALL!"

* * *

**Things that need to change in Mt. Justice**

1. No smoothies...ever.

2. Don't let Robin and Wally use blenders.

3. No more stair rails.

4. Never give Robin a ball. He doesn't think straight when he has one.

* * *

So... I need 4 more reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis leaned against the counter and sighed. She was bored out of her mind. The one day _she _wasn't doing anything important, everyone else was doing something important! Or what counts as important for a group of teenagers. Superboy was watching static on the telivison, with M'gann curled up next to him, doing her homework. Wally was studying a recipe very intently, because he didn't want to mess up his sphagetti. Aqualad was taking the day off, visiting Alantis. Robin was in the training room, doing the obvious, training.

Artemis decided Robin was the most interesting.

She walked into the training room, her eyes following him as he moved around the room. He made training look like a vicious dance rather than something Artemis dreaded. He flipped over a pole, landing perfectly, and turned to face her.

"Hey Arty!" He grinned. He was out of costume, bare-chested in jeans and sunglasses. He was out of breath, a thin layer of sweat shone on his skin.

"Um...hi." She tore her eyes away from him, feeling akward.

"You wanna train?" He asked, panting slightly.

For a moment she was tempted to accept. She was bored, and he was being kind by giving her something to do. And it would be...nice to fight with him again. Since Red Tornado's 'Family' attacked she had been...avoiding him.

Then she noticed his abs again.

"No, thanks."

"Alright!"

She did however pull up a seat and continue watching. He made it look easy as he leapt from rafter to rafter, throwing birdarangs at targets across the room. Every single time it hit it's mark.

She leaned back in her chair, staring at him, marveling at the ease in which he moved.

The last thing she remembered was crashing to the ground.

* * *

"Arty? Arty? Are you okay? You're awake!"

"Those twenty minutes were the best twenty minutes of my life." Remarked Wally.

She groaned, sliding off the infarmary bed. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Asked Robin. "You kinda-"

"You broke your chair!" Smirked Wally, stepping out of the reach of her slap.

"No I didn't!"

"Uh...You kinda did Arty. And then you...um...passed out." Robin blushed, glancing down on his feet.

"Ugh!" She shouted, pushing Robin out of the way, barley noticing her hands were on his still bare chest, and then stumbled, falling into him.

"I..uh...you idiot!"

* * *

**Things that need to change in Mt. Justice**

1. No smoothies...ever.

2. Don't let Robin and Wally use blenders.

3. No more stair rails.

4. Never give Robin a ball. He doesn't think straight when he has one.

5. You are not allowed to lean back in chairs.

6. Robin must always train with a shirt on. **(Arty! How was that my fault?) **It just..._is _okay?

* * *

**So, here it is. Um, sorry for taking so long...sorry this was so...Traught oriented, but I had to do it. I NEEDED HOT ROBIN!**


End file.
